In the manufacture of structures using high-modulus reinforcements such as graphite (carbon), boron and the like, it has been common to orient fibers at right angles to each other to obtain desired non-anisotropic properties.
Often times in making such structures, a series of plies or laminates including woven materials of the conventional 90.degree. cross-pattern weave are used to obtain the desired structural characteristics. Where it is required that some of the properties be developed at angles other than the 0.degree. axis or 90.degree. axis of the lengthwise and filling threads, the "90.degree." woven material is skewed or laminated on a bias. Structures using woven materials laminated on a bias not only do not produce the full physical properties of the individual fibers, but are also costly because of the material wasted in trimming the excess bias material.